


Kono's eyes

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Minor Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Omega Verse, Steve McGarrett/Danny Danno Wlliams only mention.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Kono was kidnapped and used to experiments





	Kono's eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kono's eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299508) by Voldy_pooh. 



> This fic would be part of a roleplay, but It is in stand by and I need go out my system. Or I’m going blow up. It starts in twitter. It was part of a roleplay with Danny and Steve; I did all waiting for the recue that never came. Sorry for my English, it isn’t my first language
> 
> It’s an omegaverse, I made a quick version in tumblr with pictures from battlestar galactica. But they work to this crazy story, you can see in voldyrules.tumblr.com/post/161744201292/hi-i-dont-have-an-idea-how-i-could-name-this
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS

Once upon a time…

Danny was pregnant from his Alpha, Steve McGarrett. Danny and Kono went out to ride the new moto that Danny wanted to gift Steve. Then some alphas tried to attack him because his pregnancy. Kono tried to protect him so she killed one of them with her bare fangs. Other alpha dislocated her arm trying to get off his partner. She was hurt in her Shoulder because the attack she was taken away for the OCC (Omegas’ Control Center) because all omegas should be submissive and weak. An aggressive omega was a danger for the society.

In the OCC, she was interrogated and tortured for hours; she was treated like a dangerous animal that must be kept in a cage. But there was a secret military research about alphas; they want to create the perfect alpha soldier.

Then the OCC decided that they could use her in illegal experiments. She was illegally taken away from OCC to a research installation in the jungle. So they told Adam that Kono was killed by an accident. He was in Japan so He wasn’t capable to prove what they said. When he arrived to Hawaii, the OCC told him that Kono had been cremated. He asked for Steve’s help to find out what really happened with Kono.

 

The Alphas used her to their experiments to create a new kind of alpha, that’s why they needed fierce omegas to breed them, Omegas like Kono. She tried to escape, but they are too many. She was defeated, she was caught more that once but she never surrendered. She kept fighting at the very end. The help never came.

A baby alpha was born, beautiful and strong like Kono. She loved that baby even if the baby wasn’t Adam’s but they took the baby away from her. She was not longer useful for them so they got rid of her. She died peacefully in the lab where her baby was born. Nobody knows that there was a little baby with kono’s eyes in some place.


End file.
